fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Was für ein Jahrgangstreffen/Kapitel 6
Kapitel 6 Probleme 6 Monate, es waren nun bereits 6 Monate vergangen seid dem James und die anderen von einer Welt erfahren hatten die sie für Mythen und Legenden gehalten haben. 6 Monate war es nun her seid sie das erste mal selbst das Elixier des ewigen Lebens gekostet hatten. 6 Monate war es her das sie ihr normales Leben hinter sich gelassen hatten. Und seid 6 Monaten riskierten sie regelmäßig ihr...Unleben, um zu überleben. Miguell versorgte die unfreiwilligen Guhle zwar mit Blut, doch war dies nicht umsonst. Für jedes Fläschchen Blut das er ihnen gab, wartete eine Aufgabe auf sie die für normale sterbliche Helfer der nächtlichen Gesellschaft Kölns zu gefährlich und für die Spielzeuge eben jener Gesellschaft zu wieder waren. Botengänge, die Beseitigung misslungener Experimente und das ausschalten größenwahnsinniger Magieanfänger oder vergleichbares, alles Dinge die nicht unbedingt von bekannten Gesichtern verrichtet werden durften damit deren Meister nicht in Ungnade, oder gar schlimmeres fallen mussten. So war es auch diesesmal gewesen. Es sollte ein einfacher Auftrag sein, doch war es dem 4rer Gespann mitlerweile klar das es KEINE einfachen Aufgaben von Miguell für sie gab. Sie sollten einen Psychologen erledigen der sich in einem abgelegenen alten Herrenhaus verschanzt hatte und dort mit einem seiner Patienten merkwürdige Experimente mit etwas Vampierblut durchführte, an das er auf unbekannte Wege gekommen war. In das Haus hinein zu gelangen war auch kein Problem. Ebensowenig die Hinweise zu finden die ihnen aufzeigten das sich das "Labor" in einem geheimen Keller unterhalb des normal zugänglichen Kellers befand und wie sie dort hinein gelangen würden. Doch damit fingen all die Probleme an.... James kauerte hinter einer Ecke und zählte die Kugeln die sich noch in seinem Magazin befanden. Die Revolverschüsse hallten durch die Gänge des Kellers und übertöhnten das Stöhnen und die Schmerzensschreie von Tina. Einfach war was anderes. Dieser Verrückte war kein normaler Psychologe. Er war auch nicht auf unbekannte Wege an das Vampierblut gekommen. Er war selbst einer! Statt mit einem ehemaligen Patienten hatte er seine skurielen Experimente mit Obdachlosen, Streunern und was er sonst noch alles bei Nacht in den Parks gefunden hatte, durchgeführt. Nun waren sie...was genau sie waren wusste James nicht, nur eins. Sie waren verdammt gefährlich. Der Coweboy nagelte ihn mit Schüssen aus seinen beiden Peacemakern hinter der Ecke fest, Tina war von ihm mit 5 Kugeln niedergestreckt worden und wenn nicht bald was geschehen würde, würde sie es nicht schaffen. Es war eine Woche her das sie frisches Blut bekommen hatten und Tinas Verletzungen verlangten nach einer neuen Dosis. Was mit Marc und Bianca war wusste er nicht. Das letzte mal das er sie gesehen hatte war als sie sich getrennt hatten um den Cowboy zusammen mit dem Piraten von den beiden Amazonen zu trennen. Er konnte selbst noch nicht glauben was hier geschehen war, er setzte sich jedoch soviel zusammen das der verrückte Vampier es irgendwie geschafft hatte seinen Testpersonen Archetypenpersönlichkeiten einzupflanzen die sie zu dem machten als was sie nun verkleidet waren. Pech für den Piraten der mit 4 Kugeln aus der Sig von James hingerichtet worden war. Doch der Cowboy war ein anderes Kaliber und mit dem sparte er auch nicht. Wo hatte er nur soviel Munition her? Die Schussfolge brach nicht ab und James hatte nur noch 6 Kugeln. Würde das nun ihr Ende sein? Er riskierte einen Blick um die Ecke zu Tina. Sein Gegner machte keien Anstallten sie von ihrem Leid zu erlösen. Ob es daran lag das er sich ganz und gar auf James konzentrierte oder weil er sie quälen wollte wusste er nicht. Aber er musste nun endlich etwas tun. Grade als er den Entschluss gefasst hatte alles auf eine Karte zu setzen hörte er Schritte auf sie zukommen. Hinter dem Cowboy tauchten 2 Schatten auf. Erleichterung nahm von James besitz, Marc und Bianca waren da und würden ihnen helfen. Doch dann erkannte James das es sich nicht um seine Freunde handelte. Es waren 2 weitere Experimente...2 Männer, sie trugen einen Lendenschurz, ein Speer in der einen und ein großes Schild in der anderen Hand. Dazu einen Helm und Sandalen, das war alles. Wärend er noch versuchte zu erahnen was sie darstellen sollten sagten sie "Für Sparta!" und stürmten auf Tina zu. Na toll. Wenn seine Theorie stimmte und den Versuchspersonen die Persönlichkeit eingetrichtert wurde und sie sich so verhielten wie ihre Archetypen, so hatte er es nun mit einem Cowboyass und 2 Spartanern, den größten Kriegern der Antike, zu tun. Also handelte er schnell. Er konzentrierte sich und sammelte die letzten Kraftreserven seines Blutes. Mit einem Satz war er um die Ecke und riss die Pistole hoch. Ein Schuss löste sich und traf den ersten Spartana in die Kniescheibe, er schrie, fiehl und versuchte sich sofort wieder auf zu rappeln. Ein zweiter Schuss, direkt zwischen die Augen beendete diesen Versuch. Der Cowboy legte mit seinen beiden 6 Schüssern an, James schwang den Lauf der Sig umher und feuerte 3 mal. 7 Schüsse durchschlugen die Luft. Er war schnell. 2 Kugeln trafen direkt ins Herz, die dritte durchschlug die Schulter und ließ den Cowboy tanzen bevor er tot zu Boden fiehl. Doch war er ein zu guter Schütze als das James ungeschoren davon gekommen wäre. Zwar gingen 2 Schuss komplett daneben, aber die beiden anderen trafen. Eine James Schulter und die andere in seinen Bauch. Lebersteckschuss. Große Scheiße. Konnte ein Guhl durch einen Lebersteckschuss sterben? Ein Mensch konnte es ganz sicher, also würde James es nun heraus finden, solange der zweite Spartaner ihn nicht vorher erledigte. Die Pistole noch in der Hand versuchte er zu zielen, bekahm den Arm aber nicht hoch genug, er versuchte die Waffenhand zu wechseln doch war es dafür zu spät. Sein Gegner holte mti dem Speer aus, stach zu und nagelte die Hand sammt Pistole am Boden fest. James schrie auf und versuchte sich los zu reißen, erntete dafür jedoch einen Tritt ins Gesicht der ihn fast bewustlos werden ließ. Er nahm die Welt nur noch verschwommen war. Bilder und Geräusche waren wie durch einen dichten Nebel für ihn. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich das diesesmal das Gefühl der Hoffnun aus blieb als er hinter dem Spartaner einen weiteren Schemen erblickte. Ein weiteres Experiment, mit Sicherheit. Nun war es vorbei, sie würden beide hier sterben.... Was wohl mit Bianca war? Lebte sie noch? Würde sie um ihn trauern? Mehr als um Tina? Er hatte ihr noch immer nicht gestanden was er für sie empfand. Er schloss die Augen, Tränen flossen, und wartete auf den Todesstoß. Doch das einzige was geschah war das er ein dumpfes Geräusch hörte, kurz vor seinem Gesicht, als ob etwas zu Boden fiehl und kurz danach erklang ein weiteres dumpfes Geräusch. Etwas weiteres war auf den Boden gefallen, größer als das vorherige. Unbewusst öffnete er die Augen und blickte in das Gesicht des Spartaners, oder zumindest in einen Teil davon, denn anscheinend wurde sein Kopf in 2 Hälften geschnitten und nur eine lag nun direkt vor James. Schritte von Stiefeln mit Absätzen waren zu hören, so wie das Kratzen von Metall auf rauem Leder. Ein Paar brauner Cowboy Stiefel traten in sein Blickfeld nachdem sie den halben Kopf weggetreten hatten. Ein langer Mantel aus schwarzem Leder umspielten die Beine die in den Stiefeln steckten, ebenfalls in schwarzes Leser gehüllt. Der Speer wurde aus seinen Händen gezogen, er war frei, wollte sich von dem vermeindlichen Angreifer wegrollen, doch hielt ihn eine Hand, eine sanfte Hand, mit viel Kraft davon ab. "Bleib ruhig Küken." Sagte eine warme weibliche Stimme. Sie gehörte der Person im schwarzen Leder die grade in die Hocke ging. James wand den Kopf um ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Noch immer war sein Blick verschwommen und nebelig, doch erkannte er das die junge Frau schön war. Rotes lockiges Haar, smaragt grüne Augen und ein Lächeln welches Vampierzähne entblößte. Sein Blick verschwamm zunehmend und das letzte was er erkennen konnte war das hinter ihrem RÜcken die Griffe 2er Schwerter hervor ragten so wie die Schulterstütze eines Gewehrs. Wärend sein Kopf zu Boden sank erblickte er auch einen Colt in einem Seitenhalfter, älter als die Waffen des Experimentencowboys, ein Original. "Du bist gut, darum wirst du heute nicht hier sterben Guhlchen." Sagte die Frau weiterhin sanft, hob ihr Handgelenk an ihren Mund und biss sich die Pulsader auf. Sie gab James von ihrem Blut zu trinken und lachte dabei leise. "Dafür das du dich so gut geschlagen hast erfülle ich dir einen Wunsch." Sprach sie weiter und beugte sich zu ihm vor. Leise und schon fast zährtlich hauchte sie ihm etwas ins Ohr. James schüttelte jedoch den Kopf wärend er trank, löste seine Lippen von ihrem Handgelenk und schloss die Augen. Es wurd elangsam alles klarer. "Tina..." Sagte er. Die junge Vampierin blickte zur verletzten und noch immer stöhnenden Tina und seuftzte. "Gut, ich versprach dir einen Wunsch, und ich halte meine Versprechen." Sie erhob sich und James konnte hören wie sie sich von ihm entfehrnte. Tinas Stöhnen wandelte sich von einem klagenden in ein erregtes als sie begann das Blut der Fremden in sich aufzunehmen. Tina war seid jehher empfänglicher für die berauschende Wirkung des Blutes gewesen als die anderen, doch auch James merkte langsam wie ihn das Blut beeinflusste. Und das konnte nicht sein. Ihr Verlangen nach Blut wurde zwar nach jeder Dosis sofort gestillt, doch der stärkende und heilende Effekt setzte meist nach 1 oder 2 Tagen voll ein. Doch er konnte bereits jetzt wieder seine Hand und seinen Arm bewegen, obwohl seine Schulter zertrümert und alle Sehnen in seiner Hand durchtrennt gewesen sein mussten. Wer war diese Frau? Ihr Blut war das machtvollste welches James je gekostet hatte. Während er noch darübe rnachdachte war die Frau bereits aufgestanden und ging wieder zu ihm. Sie kniete sich erneut zu ihm und beugte sich wieder nahe an sein Ohr hinab. "Bianca geht es gut, die beiden Amazonen sind nicht mehr." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und fügte, bevor sie sich erhob und einfach, ohne weitere Worte wieder ins Dunkel verschwand, hinzu. "Sie liebt dich so wie du sie liebst." James war von der Situation überfordert. Er hatte gelernt unter Feindbeschuss rational zu handeln, doch niemand hatte ihn auf eine solche Situation auch nur im entfehrntesten vorbereitet. Doch waren bereits nach wenigen Minuten weitere Schritte zu hören. Promt schaltete sich wieder sein Soldatengeist ein. Er schnappte sich die Waffe, 3 Schuss waren noch drinn. Er rutschte mehr als das er ging zu Tina, legte sich halbwegs schützend vor sie und zielte auf den Gang aus dem die Schritte auf sie zu kahmen. "James!? Tina!?" Es war Bianca und mit ihr war Marc unterwegs. Sie sahen übel mitgenommen aus, wenn auch nicht so schlimm wie Tina und er. Erleichtert ließ er die Waffe sinken, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schaltete ab. Sie waren wieder zusammen. Als James wieder zu sich gekommen war, befand er sich bereits nicht mehr in dem Keller, sondern auf dem Sofa von Lena, ihrer Operationsbasis seid ihrer Verwandlung. Tina war scheinbar schon wach, denn sie schrack aus dem Sessel auf als er die Augen auf geschlagen hatte und eilte sofort zu ihm um ihn zu umarmen. "Danke danke danke. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Ohne dich wäre ich sicher tot. Danke." Sie umarmte und drückte ihn voll tiefster Dankbarkeit, doch er selbst stand neben sich. "Ich war das nicht..." Hörte er sich selbst sagen. "Es war diese merkwürdige Frau." "Frau?" Fragte Lena die ein Tablett auf den Tisch stellte auf dem eine Kanne Kaffee und einige Tassen standen. "Bianca hat euch gerettet?" "Nein." Meinte James. "Die andere Frau, die mit dem Ledermantel. Du musst sie gesehen haben Tina, du hast ihr Blut getrunken." Tina wirkte verwirrt. "Das warst nicht du? Ich hatte gedacht...ich dachte du hast mir von deinem..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und Lena wirkte misstrauisch. "Da war noch eine Person? Ein weiblicher Vampier der Tina Blut gegeben hat?" Fragte sie etwas skeptisch und zog die Augenbrauen hoch als James ihr antwortete. "Und mir auch. Sonst wären wir beide gestorben." "Hat sie ihren Namen gesagt?" Wollte Lena wissen, doch James konnte nur mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinen. "Nein, keinen Namen. Ich kann dir nicht einmal ihr Gesicht beschreiben." "Was kannst du beschreiben?" Wollte sie wissen. Jeder wusste mitlerweile das James ein unglaubliches Auge fürs Detail hatte und ein Gedächtniss welches seines gleichen suchte. Er schloss die Augen und begann sich zu erinnern. "Sie hatte rotes gelocktes Haar udn smaragt grüne Augen. Ihre Stimme war sanft aber auch fest. Sie trug hauptsächlich Leder und war schwer bewaffnet. Sie hatte 2 Schwerter auf dem Rücken zusammen mit einem Gewehr und..." "...an ihrer Hüfte trug sie einen Colt, ein Original...." Schloss Lena dann ab und wirkte erschrocken, ebenso wie James. "Ja woher..." "Ich kenne sie...Marie Sophie la Roche..." Sie stand auf und sah besorgt zu James. "Wenn sie in der Stadt ist, bedeutet das Ärger." "Wer ist sie?" Wollte Tina wissen, woraufhin Lena zu einem Regal mit alten Büchern ging und eines mit ledernem Einband heraus nahm welches keinen Titel zu tragen schien. "Das zeige ich auch am besten, euch und den anderen.  